


You Keep Those

by fanforfanatic



Series: Destiel Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, unconventional objects on penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic/pseuds/fanforfanatic
Summary: Dean offers Cas a present. One Cas takes great joy in unwrapping. One they can enjoy together.





	You Keep Those

Dean had done it on a whim which is why he blushes when Cas walks into the room, spots him laid out on the bed and says, “Dean… What?”

Dean looks down at it and wonders the same thing for a moment. _Why?_ And why pink? Well, he knows why pink. It’s just what they had on hand. It’s the ribbon the clerk at the bakery had used to wrap around the pie they got. Wide, silky and pink.

And now it’s wrapped around Dean’s cock.

Dean put it there. He stripped naked and tied it once, undid it, twice, undid it, three times before he got the bow to look okay.

“It’s a gift,” Dean finally says after a too-long pause. “You unwrap those.”

Cas’ eyes widen, his jaw falls open and his grip tightens on the doorknob.

“Forget it.” Dean’s cheeks heat up more, enough that his face matches the ribbon. He moves a hand to (gently) rip the strip of fabric off. “This is stupid, I’m stup-”

A hand catches his wrist and Dean would think Cas flew the few steps from the door to the bed but Cas is licking his lips and staring at his dick so Dean can’t really think at all.

“No.” Cas clears his throat, though it does nothing to keep the rasp out of his already gravely voice, and starts again, “It’s mine to have, right?”

Dean swallows, mouth suddenly dry, and nods his head.

Cas’ eyes are still strained on the bow delicately tied around Dean when his hold on Dean’s wrist tightens. “Right, Dean?”

“Y-yeah, Cas.” Dean all but chokes out and then says, “Yours.”

“Mine to open, Dean?”

“ _Yes, Cas._ ” The words are more moan than anything else.

“Good. I’m going to open you up so good, Dean.”

Dean nods agreeing to what’s implied. He’d agree to anything just then as Cas’ eyes flick up to meet his. They aren’t their usual brilliant blue, his pupil are blown and the rim of iris that is there is a dark navy instead.

Cas crawls onto the bed, Dean’s legs falling open instantly so the angel can situate himself between them. He presses Dean’s still trapped wrist into the mattress and, with his other hand, pinches the end of the ribbon. His long fingers tug and pull the bow apart.

“Cas.” Dean’s voice cracks.

Later, after Cas has kept his promise of prepping and fucking Dean and is tucked into Dean’s side, Dean says, “You know the thing about gifts…”

“Yes, Dean?”

Dean pauses the lazy trail of his fingers up and down Cas’ arm. “You get to keep them.”

“I intend to.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyyo: my [tumblr](https://fanforfanatic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
